1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing system for testing, particularly, to a flexible/adjustable fixing system for product testing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronic device manufacturing industry, it is generally necessary to test mobile phones, PDA's, and so on, so as to insure the quality thereof. Generally, in product testing, a fixture is provided to fix/hold a workpiece in place. The fixture is typically mounted on a platform of a testing apparatus (e.g., a three-dimensional testing apparatus), and the workpiece is mounted in the fixture by hand, so that the testing apparatus may effectively evaluate the workpiece. However, since the prior art fixture is specifically configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for receiving a particularly designed workpiece, the fixture has a given shape configured for holding the workpiece. Accordingly, the fixture tends be suitable for fixing a certain number of workpieces of identical shape. Yet, if many different kinds of workpieces of different shapes need testing, many different-shaped fixtures would thus be needed, under the prior art scenario provided. Furthermore, when multiple fixtures are needed, additional time would be needed to replace the fixture each time a different type of workpiece had to be held, thus reducing the efficiency of the testing process. Therefore, the cost of testing the workpiece might also be increased.
Therefore, a new fixture for product testing is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.